Wild Hearts
by slytherensangel26
Summary: The day is finally here, when Aisha and Rocky get married. This story takes place about a year after the events of Watch Me Shine. Rated M for everything. LOL.
1. Prologue: In your Dreams!

**Yes, the day has come for the beginning of this much requested Valentine's Day Fic. It's mostly written at this point, and I sincerely hope that everyone is happy with how it's been written. **

**In the writing of Watch Me Shine, I realized that I'd made a huge error. In the original Power Rangers episode Hogday Afternoon part 2, when Aisha decides to stay behind in Africa and let Tanya take her place, Zordon reassures the rangers that Aisha's parents would be there with her and their memories would be modified. When I wrote that chapter, I did't have access to Netflix or the episode on Youtube. By the time I got to writing this wedding fic, it was too late to go back and rewrite that chapter and to do so, I would have had to rewrite all of those details, so Aisha's parents aren't a really big part of this fic, but I loved the grandma, so she was spared the memory modification. **

**Any and all flames concerning the change will be cheerfully and skillfully fired back at the sender! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the power rangers, but I do own all OC's and the Plot. I'm also not making any money off of this work of fiction, and it's been written for pure entertainment and to sharpen my writing skills. **

**Major Kudos go to Mertmidnightangel for her fabulous red, green and blue pen that were used to correct all of my mistakes. *smirk* **

**Now, with all that out of the way, I give you...Wild Hearts! See you all at the bottom!**

* * *

**Prologue**

**July 1997**

**2AM**

Tommy was curled around his wife and she sighed happily as she reveled in his warmth. Having spent the majority of the night reveling in the intense passion of their love making, they had finally fallen asleep completely sated...if only for the moment.

As they both descended into the dream world, they found themselves once again in the ruins of the ninjetti temple, just before the Neola Jungle. They both looked down relieved that they weren't naked...they were both clothed in loose fitting robes.

Dulcea was dressed in much the same way, if you didn't count the shimmering gold belt that was tied in a loose knot around her waist. She smirked at them knowingly and then knelt before the fire she was tending.

"Come sit with me awhile. There is something I wish to discuss with you. I can promise it's nothing bad."

Tommy and Kim looked at the warrior with curiosity before taking their place in front of the fire pit.

"What is it, Dulcea?" asked Kimberly as she held her husband's hand. They hadn't been summoned in their dreams since the twins were

"I am well aware of the coming...bonding between the Ape and the Bear. I summoned you here to show you something." She waved her hand in the air on the opposite side and a moment later Aisha and Rocky appeared in similar clothing in their signature color. They looked about them in confusion before understanding dawned on them.

"Dulcea!" Aisha gasped.

"Welcome back, please come join us by the fire."

"Is the Earth being attacked?" Rocky blurted in concern.

The Master Warrior smiled him. "No, Mighty Ape. I summoned you here to talk about another matter...and to offer you both something."

Rocky nodded and sat down, holding Aisha close.

"What is it?"

"Knowledge...of the traditions of the Ninjetti. I've not overseen a group of youths since the old times when the Ninjetti warriors were plentiful. When two young warriors made the pledge to be bonded...a special ceremony was performed. In it they made their vows and gave their tokens. It's much like the weddings of your world...only its more tribal and less formal...it's lead by the master warrior or the highest ranking leader. The parents were allowed to witness it, but they were not part of the ceremony. I'm aware that you've already made plans for a traditional ceremony. But if you so desire it, I will show you the traditions of the Ninjetti...so that you may hold your own on Earth. I can never leave this plateu, so Tommy and Kimberly as Lord and Lady of the Sky would be given my place...and it's up to them to perform the blessing and rites."

Saying this, she smiled at Aisha. "Whatever your choice is, I want to present this heirloom to you. Because of the sacredness of it, I keep it in the temple and the ancient scrolls demand that it only be taken out for the bonding ceremony."

Saying this she pulled out a Circlet...the same one that Kimberly had worn. It was made of vines of white gold that had been artfully woven in a fancy pattern. Around the vines tiny white diamonds had been embedded into it.

"Isn't that what Kimberly wore during her ceremony?"

Dulcea smiled. "It is. In the old days, on the morning of the wedding, the master warrior would retrieve this circlet from the temple and once the bride was dressed, the master warrior would place it on her head. Whether you choose to go through with the ceremony or not, I want you to wear this circlet with pride."

Rocky looked at his bride to be. "I'm all for the ceremony...it feels right to me."

Aisha was nodding in agreement. "I feel the same way."

Dulcea smiled and then looked at Tommy and Kimberly. "And what say you? Would you..."

"You don't even have to ask." Tommy answered her. "Show us what needs to be done."

Dulcea looked at them all in turn. "Very well then." Saying this she pulled out some more sand from her pouch and tossed the grains into the fire. It blossom and as they all gazed into the flames, images began to move within the blaze...

* * *

**So, how did all of you feel about this prologue. The next chapter has been sent to my beta so I hope to have that chapter up in another day or so! Please review! It lets me know how well the fic is doing. **


	2. The Bondfire

**Wow! I'm so happy with the response I've gotten for this fic! Okay, so here ya go with the next chapter. This fic will have two ceremonies. This is the first. **

**Once again, I'm going to give full kudos to my beta Mertmidnightangel for helping me smooth out some details and for her wonderful proofreading skills.**

**Okay, on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Saturday, October 17, 1997**

**Olive Garden**

**Angel Grove**

Kimberly looked around the tables of the small party room that had been rented for the night by her husband. Because Rocky and Aisha had chosen to have a smaller intimate ceremony, a rehearsal dinner had been deemed unnecessary. They'd opted instead for a private dinner party with all of their family and friends.

But later that night, they would hold a Phadosian bonding ceremony. That was what she'd been waiting for. The moment their guests were gone, they'd head for a private campsite in the woods.

According to Dulcea, once the ceremony was complete, both Rocky and Aisha would be unable to be apart for any longer than 24 hours. The time after the ceremony would have been spent making love and cementing the bonds.

It had been discussed just between them and the soon to be newlyweds.

_"I think we should wait to have our honey moon till after the wedding...the formal wedding." Rocky had stated in a firm voice._

_Tommy nodded and then looked at Aisha. "And what do you think?"_

_"I don't want to wait...but if that's what Rocky wants..._

_"It's not about what he wants." Kimberly interrupted. "At least not completely. I'm taking my ceremonial duties extremely seriously. Rocky, you're about to make the vow to satisfy her every need to the best of your ability. That means every need. Not just food and money and a place to live. It includes all her needs. If she desires you and asks for it, you're bound by the vows to give her all she desires."_

_Rocky opened his mouth to protest. _

_Kimberly gave him an unwavering look. "I'm not in any way pressuring you, but I want you to give it serious thought. This is a solemn vow."_

_Aisha spoke up then. "I'm also about to make a vow to join with him and do the same for him. If he wants to wait for the formal wedding to go all the way then I'll wait."_

_Tommy had glanced at her. Neither of them had missed the look of longing that Aisha's gaze held as she looked at Rocky._

He'd smirked at her. And she easily understood what he was thinking. It was so easy to do it these days.

They wouldn't wait. Rocky would feel compelled the moment the ceremony was over...he'd not be able to stay away from her tent...or keep his hands off her. If she was a betting woman, she'd bet all her shopping money on it.

Just then she felt a tiny presence at her side. Terra had pulled herself up to her feet and was now babbling at her in words that sounded like English...but were far from distinct.

She grinned and pulled her daughter up into her lap. At the moment, her son was hanging out with his dad and Uncle Daybid.

"Mamma...sketti."

Kimberly grinned and kissed her daughter's cheek before cutting some of the sketti into toddler sized pieces.

* * *

Across the way Rocky stood with Aisha speaking to his parents. They were still blissfully unaware of his former 'hobby'.

Aisha however was thinking about her parents. She'd not found out till afterward that her parents had been accidentally mind wiped and had no memory of her...but somehow her Grandma, tough lady that she was, had sustained her memory and had sought her out once she was back on US soil again.

Billy, who had been watching out for any spark of memory from them had caught her grandma looking at her picture and speaking to it of how she wished she knew where she went.

Billy's heart had bled for her and he told her everything...and then brought her to Rocky's apartment where Aisha had been staying. It had been a very emotional reunion and well worth breaking the rules for it. That chat had not been a pleasant conversation, she'd been read the riot act and though Aisha was loathe to admit it, it hadn't taken much after that to make her cave in and own up to her secret.

She had sworn to them both that her grandchild's secret would be safe with her and that she'd 'keep it under her hat.'

"Yeah, Tommy made the arrangements already. Our honey moon suite is ready for us the moment we check in." Rocky was saying to his dad.

"What about your work?" his mom asked.

"The guys are taking over my class till we get back. I promise everything's handled. The world will survive without us for a week or two. He didn't miss Aisha's quiet chuckle. He squeezed her hand.

"Don't jinx anything Rocky. We don't need the end of the world to come while we're gone." She said giving him a look.

He grinned sheepishly at her before the dessert arrived.

Many hours later, as the final guest left, Tommy and Kim approached their comrades in full leader modes.

"Alright, you two. Say your goodbyes; it's only a little while till the bonding ceremony."

Rocky and Aisha shared a long soulful kiss and then reluctantly let themselves be led away to separate cars. Aisha would ride with Kimberly, Trini and the twins while Rocky would go with Tommy and Jason. Zack and Adam had gone ahead to set up the site.

* * *

Billy and Kat had taken it upon themselves to look after Grandma and see her safely home. But on the way to her senior living apartment, she spoke up from the backseat. "I know something other than the party is going on tonight."

Kat looked at her boyfriend. He sighed. "Yes, you're right. We're holding a private bonding ceremony. It's directly connected to the rangers...so we're doing the best we can to keep it a secret...from everyone."

Grandma nodded. "I'm already in the know, why keep it from me?"

Billy sighed. "I guess your right...if you really want to, I guess we can take you along...but it would mean having to keep more secrets. Can you do that?"

"I promise to take it with me to the grave."

Billy sighed and glanced at Kat. "Alright...you better let the Lord and Lady know."

* * *

As they arrived at the campsite Kim and Tommy separated to check on the soon to be bonded who were getting into the more primitive bonding clothes.

In the clearing, Zack and Adam gave the bonding area a good clean sweep. They checked to be sure the carpet they'd brought along was secured and then they set up the small table with the decanter filled with a very sweet wine.

Adam glanced at the goblet and wine. Their Sensei and boss had been very helpful when he'd volunteered to buy the wine...he was letting them borrow it. The decanter came from a home wares store at the mall. The goblet had been bought at the same place.

With everything ready, they both sat around the fire and stoked it to a decent size.

Finally, after another 20 minutes Tommy and Kim emerged from their respective tents. They came together and shared a heated kiss and then silently called forth their shared Ninjetti power. Then, clothed as the Lord and Lady of the skies, they called the rest of the rangers and, with an amused glance, Grandma towards the fire. The older woman gazed at them with interest but said nothing.

Tommy gave her a reverent look and then addressed their friends.

"Tonight we're performing a Phadosian bonding ritual. Dulcea called us in the dream realm to Phados and showed us the ceremony which we do tonight. In the old days there were more than enough of the Ninjetti warriors to do this the right way. However, tonight there are only two Ninjetti besides the rest of us. So, Adam, Billy, and Jason please come forth and grab up your torches."

Normally Jason would have made a snide comment about their ranking, but he had sensed the seriousness of what would happen this night and instead did as Tommy had requested and picked up his torch. It was 6 feet long including the tip which had an old cloth that had been drenched in lighter fluid wrapped around it.

When they had taken their places around the fire Kimberly spoke up. "As the Lady of the sky sharing in my husband's authority, I ask Trini, Tanya, and Kat to take their places alongside their men and thus complete this circle of love."

Under normal circumstances, Zack would have felt left out but when Tommy had explained to them the ritual, he'd volunteered to stand back. So now, he led Grandma to a flattened rock near the fire and helped her sit down on the quilt that covered the face of it. Now as Tommy and Kim spoke, he found himself just as mesmerized as Aisha's grandma.

When the circle was complete, Tommy picked up his own stick and lit the tip and used it to light Kimberly's torch. Then he spoke up again.

"In the ancient times, when the Ninjetti flourished, this was the bonding ritual performed that bound two warriors together for all eternity. And now, as I light the circle of torches, I ask all of you to clear your thoughts of any and all distraction and focus only on thoughts of love and warmth."

He gave everyone a moment and then walked slowly up to each of them and lit each one. Then when he'd completed the circuit stood once again by his wife's side.

"My Lady, go and bring forth the first bond mate." As Kimberly dipped her head and walked from the circle, Tommy continued. "This bonding circle is now infused with loving thoughts. It's a pure place to forge this new bond."

He looked at the fierce looking warrior that stood at the entrance to the circle. He stood bare chested, his only piece of clothing were loose fitting red shorts hidden behind a fine red wrap that rested on his hips. His right bicep sported a golden armband that bore an etched figure of a bear's claw on it. His eyes were sparkling with joy and anticipation as he gave a half bow to Tommy and entered the circle.

Tommy looked once more at Kimberly. "My lady, go and bring forth your charge. Her mate looks ready to rescue her himself."

Kimberly chuckled and walked towards the tent. Moments later, she led the other bond mate to the group. Kimberly stood at her husband's side as he addressed the beautiful warrior.

Aisha was dressed in a modified wrap around dress. Her hair out of itsbraids now flowed down in soft curls down her back. The circlet rested in her hair and she wore her grandmother's necklace around her neck.

Rocky's breath caught in his throat as he saw her give Kimberly a brief curtsey and then joined her mate inside the circle.

When this was accomplished, Tommy and Kimberly walked hand in hand into the circle. Tommy walked to the small table and poured a generous amount of the wine into the goblet and held it out to Rocky as he spoke the words of the oath. He looked at his friend."Rocky do you swear by the spirit of the mighty ape within you to take care of your mate, Aisha. Will you honorably and joyfully take on the mantel of protector, lover and provider through the harshest winter and fiercest storm? Will you in times of battle when the fight is hard and terrible fight alongside her and cover her?"

Rocky nodded. "Yes, by the spirit of the ape within me, I shall cover her and provide for her every need. I will never abandon her from this moment on...even when my spirit leaves the earth."

Tommy nodded in acknowledgment and handed the goblet over to Rocky who spoke the words of the wine offering to his mate.

"My lady, proud and mighty warrior, will you accept this goblet which I offer to you as my first act of service as your bonded?"

Aisha smiled at him and nodded, as she took a brief sip of the wine and handed it back to him. Once that was done, he handed the wine to Tommy who put it back onto the small table as Kimberly faced her best friend handing her a yellow bandanna.

"Aisha, do you swear by the spirit of the powerful bear within you to take care of your mate, Rocky? Will you accept the love he has for you and allow him to take care of you...stand with him through every opposition? When the battle rages on, will you fight beside him and when he's wounded soothe his spirit and care for his wounds?"

Aisha nodded. "Yes, by the spirit of the bear within me, I will accept his love and allow him to care for me. I will never abandon him from this moment on, even when my spirit leaves the earth."

Saying this she turned to Rocky who smiled at her. She looked bravely into his eyes and said, " My Lord, strong and brave, will you allow me to bind your wound as my first service to you as your mate?"

Rocky nodded and bared his arm which had been cut before the start of the ceremony. The very shallow wound wasn't even bleeding. Tommy had made sure of that when he preformed the act. Aisha looked into his eyes and then firmly bound the wound with her bandanna and tied it tightly, kissing the knot for good measure.

Kimberly nodded in acceptance. "We hear and accept your vows. Now, for the first time as mates, take hold of each other as I speak the blessing of the Ninjetti over you."

Rocky looked at Aisha and with barely a thought he wrapped her in his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder.

After handing her torch to Tommy, she took up her staff and walked around them in a slow circle.

"This is the blessing of the Ninjetti Warrior: May the power of the Ninjetti thrive in you always. May your love never falter and your passion never wane. May your children become mighty warriors worthy of their heritage. And may the wisdom of your animal spirits never leave you...even at the end of your days."

As she finished she lowered her staff which had been pointed towards them and gave each of them a kiss on the forehead before Tommy joined her again.

"We have heard your vows and affirm your bond. With the blessing of Dulcea the Master Warrior of the Planet Phados, we declare you bonded. You are free to kiss your mate.

Rocky grinned at Aisha and pulled her closer, pressing a heated kiss to her lips and she eagerly kissed him back. When they had parted again. Kimberly smirked at them. "You are free to leave the circle. Go with our blessing."

"Thank you sky lord and lady." Rocky answered before scooping Aisha up and walking at a fast pace out of the circle.

Tommy smirked as well and then addressed the circle. "You have all borne witness to the vows. As the Sky Lord, I dismiss you all." Saying this he plunged his torch into the water and once the flame was gone he set it on the ground. "Go in peace...we will see you all on Sunday."

Then he bowed to them all and stepped back with Kimberly as the others followed suit.

With the ceremony finished, they banished their Ninjetti attire and were once again in their street clothes.

That was when Grandma walked up to them on Zack's arm. "That was beautiful. I didn't know you held such authority."

Tommy grinned. "Thank you. I only hold such authority during the ceremony. Our mantles have been passed on to another team. I should have known we couldn't keep our identities a secret for long."

"I meant it when I said your secret is safe with me. I won't tell a soul. What will you do now?"

"We rented this campsite for the night. The newly bonded will stay here tonight. Tomorrow we'll head into town and do a final check on their honeymoon and get them packed...then we have a party. We won't separate them till early morning on Sunday. They're newly bonded so they can't be apart for more than 12 hours without going out of their minds. By that time, it'll be time for the ceremony."

"That sounds wonderful." Grandma said around a yawn. "Now if I can just get a ride back home, I'll see you all on Sunday." Hearing his cue, Billy walked up to her and offered his arm. Grandma smiled at him and allowed him to escort her to the car. Minutes later, they were gone.

With them gone, Tommy and Kim walked sleepily back to their tent and went inside. The twins were already asleep and soon their parents joined them.

* * *

**So, what did you think of this chapter? Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	3. Bridled Passion

**Welcome back everyone! As the chapter title suggests, I'm serving up a giant glass of lemonade to everyone. This whole fic is rated M for mature. If you can't handle this very adult chapter, then feel free to skip over it. I won't be offended at all! **

**That's your only warning. **

**Beta credit goes to Mertmidnightangel for her wonderful beta skills and giving me the courage to post this chapter! LOL. **

**Please, read on and review when you can think clearly again. LOL**

* * *

Rocky lifted the flap of the tent for Aisha and watched her walk in barely able to withhold the growl in his throat. Every single fiber in his being desired and craved her...he was all but shaking with the lust he held for his newly bonded mate.

He took a deep breath and forced himself to reign in his primal instincts. He'd already decided that he wasn't going to take her v card tonight...neither would he give his.

Not until after the formal wedding.

"_I need you to understand that once you are bound, you won't be able to think of anything but each other. You won't be able to stay apart...you'll be consumed by your needs. Remember that."_

Damn, Kim hadn't been kidding.

Already he was consumed...his needs and hunger for his mate were already going into overdrive. He took another deep breath and mentally shook himself. As he turned and secured the flap of the tent, he felt Aisha's eyes on him. He could feel the hunger in her gaze. He felt his resolve crumble for a moment as he turned to regard Aisha.

_Damn..._

He gazed at her hungrily feeling his desires spark to life again...he swallowed and took another deep breath. Walking towards her, he saw her eyes darken with the same lust he felt. It was rolling off of her in waves...He couldn't...he mustn't take her tonight...must not.

He was helpless to resist her...he walked up to her and groaned softly as Aisha pressed her lips to his...his resolve crumbling again as his instincts took over and he held her against the waist and lowered her to the bed.

It was nothing more than a full size box spring and a mattress on the floor of the tent. Sometime during the reception, their friends had prepared this tent for them. And now, he was grateful for their foresight.

He growled again as she bucked against him, making contact with his groin as he attacked her lips. He growled again as they parted and he gently bit her neck...and sucked at the flesh. Had he been in his right mind, he would have worried that he'd hurt her.

But the only thought in his mind was making her his...and leaving proof to show all other males that she was HIS and HIS alone.

Aisha bucked against him again, rubbing her heat against him.

"Mine." He growled at her. "You're mine! Say it."

Aisha inhaled in surprise...and whimpered.

That was the proverbial bucket of cold water thrown on him. He instantly forced himself off of her and sat back on his hunches.

His head cleared immediately as the concern over his mate's well being overthrew his primal instincts.

"Are you okay, 'Ish?"

His mate was breathing hard. "Yeah, I've just never heard your voice with that tone before...it startled me."

Rocky raked a hand through his hair. "I'm so sorry 'Ish. I couldn't contain myself...Kim wasn't joking. The only thing I could think about was claiming you. I...I'm so sorry that I lost control. I-"

"It's okay. I didn't mean to ruin the mood." Aisha said biting her lip.

"You didn't ruin anything." Rocky said. He took more deep breaths before continuing. "I take my vows very seriously." He took both hands in his and looked steadily into the eyes of his soul mate. You're my world...my universe now. Your comfort and needs are my responsibility."

Aisha sighed. "I've ruined the moment. I forgot that you wanted to wait. I know you're not ready to go all the way. All I could think of was my pleasure..."

Rocky kissed her hands and inhaled her scent. "That's just it 'Ish." He paused and smiled softly at her look of confusion."Believe me. I'm definitely ready to take you in every possible way. But it would be a bad idea to go all the way tonight. I wouldn't be able to stop once we start. I'm so hungry for you...your body calls to me. I want to satisfy and worship you."

"Then what's stopping you?"

"We're both virgins. You've never been claimed before...when I finally take you, you'll be stretched to accommodate me. I can't avoid the pain you'll feel when I break through...and I'm going to hurt you. It's a good sore, I'm told. But I'm pretty sure that we'd both have a hard time walking after all that sex. We've both been looking forward to and planning this wedding for some time. I don't want any pain to ruin our day. That's the only reason I'm waiting. When we do make love, I want to go slow and learn the way you want to be touched...what makes you cum...I don't intend to go anywhere outside of our hotel room for several days. If our Sky-Lady was right, our appetite for the first week or so will be insatiable. Neither of us will be able to stop...unless it's to eat or go to the bathroom."

Aisha still looked really hungry...though she was visibly trying to get her emotions under control.

She opened her eyes and looked at him seriously. "Are you really that big?"

Rocky bit back a chuckle and then a groan as she reached out and touched him. His nether reigons sprang back to life at her touch. His male ego was bursting with pride, though he tried to play it down. He wanted to say, "Hell yeah I'm huge." But he shoved the thought back as she continued to explore him. He sat back further on the floor and she followed him,her hands still moving.

He felt himself getting more and more aroused. He was so turned on that it hurt. Her hands moved from his bulge to the side of shorts where the ceremonial wrap was pinned. He swallowed as it tugged free, leaving only his tented shorts.

He groaned as she said. "Mine...I want to see you."

"Yes...yours..."

Aisha leaned forward and kissed him, pressing him to the ground.

He gave in and rubbed her back as she deepened the kiss. His heart slammed against the rib cage as she accidentally rubbed against him. He groaned again at the guttural noise,causing her to pull back and looked at him curiously. "Did I do something wrong?"

Rocky took a deep breath still feeling her heat against him. "No...you didn't. I don't want you to stop touching me...keep going...but um, the bed would be more preferable to the ground."

Aisha blushed. "Yeah...you're right. Sorry."

They both moved back on to the bed and Rocky lay back against the pillows. "Ish don't apologize anymore tonight. I'm more then okay with you touching me."

"I don't know if I can stop..."

Rocky sat up and kissed her lips gently. "I won't let it get too far. Take what you need unless I stop you."

The needy gaze was in her eyes again as she sat back and hesitantly reached for the waist band of his shorts. He watched her hungrily...the fire was back inside him again as she freed him. She licked her lips as she took him in, her gaze raking over him. She gingerly touched him with a finger.

It was all he could do keep from bucking into her hands. He took another deep breath as she closed her hands around the head and moved down.

"Shit." he hissed as his body jerked in her hands.

His mate froze. "Did I hurt you?"

He took a deep breath. "No...that felt...damn...amazing. But I'm so turned on...I need relief...don't stop…"

In the back of his mind, he hated that he hadn't made her cum first...real men made sure their women came first, not the other way around. But he was so needy that he couldn't bring himself to stop her. It just felt so damn good and right...so right.

Aisha was gazing at him. She stopped touching him and he groaned at the loss of touch.

He took another deep breath as he sat up. "You don't need to continue if you're not comfortable."

His mate blushed ."It's not that...I want to...but um...I have no idea what I'm doing."

Rocky chuckled. "You're doing amazing right now..."

Aisha was studying him while biting her lip. "But I want to make you cum. You've taken such good care of me...tell me how to do it."

Rocky smiled at her...but then took her hand and kissed it. "Okay..."

She kissed him heatedly and he guided her hand and grunted as he tightened her grip on him. They broke the kiss and she watched him with a crease in her brow as he moved her fist up and down his straining erection.

"Just like this. It feels just like your pu...like you will when I bury myself inside you."

Aisha moaned at what he almost said. Her womanly bits were pulsing even more when he almost said the p word.

"My pussy."

Rocky's eyes darkened. Who knew that dirty talking was such a turn on? He'd heard the word before, but that word falling from her perfect lips...damn that made him even harder.

"Yeah. Just like that."

He almost jumped when she increased the pressure as he showed her how to work him.

"Yesss..."He was so close to losing control...he was so close... "Just a little more...fuck..." He growled when she touched the area just under his head. "Ish...so close...do that again! Please!"

Aisha did as he asked...and he cursed again.

"Ish...so close...I'm going to cum...so close..."

His mate kept stroking him, her eyes watching as he felt himself explode in her hand...he seed spilling over. (word concising)

He cursed over and over again as he was caught up in his own pleasure. "Ish...Ish...damn...so...crap...Fuck...yessss..."

Aisha watched in fascination as her mate spilled more and more over her hand...his hips bucked a few more times and then stilled. He was breathing heavily as he relaxed against the bed. She felt so proud of herself...she'd been the cause of the state her husband was in...she did that. But now she had a problem...she was so much in need...she didn't know if she should wait for him or take matters into her own hands. She put one hand on her chest and gently ran it over her hard nipple. She moaned softly...and then she jumped when a hand, gently gripped her wrist. Her eyes flew to Rocky.

"Don't even think about it."

"Huh?"

"Don't...it's hot as hell to see you touch yourself...but I want to be the one to make you cum. You just effing rocked my world...now it's my turn."

"Now we're back to a clean mouth?"

Rocky growled. "Not for long. Strip...and then lay back. I'm going to make you feel so very good."

The look in his eyes didn't allow for any more questions and she hurried to do as she was told. When she was naked he helped her lay back and then parted her legs. She moaned softly when she realized that he'd put his boxer briefs on. The soft cotton brushed against her core as he crawled up her body. "Rocky." She breathed. He grinned at her and kissed her lips. They heatedly exchanged kisses and then Aisha moved her hips around and moaned. "Rocky...I'm so...I need you."

"You're horny? Don't worry, you won't be for long. I'm going to feast on you..." he trailed off as he took one hard lick of the tip of her breast and she bucked her hips against him. 'Easy Ish. I'm going to eat you in a moment."

"Rocky...damn...so fucking horny. I need you...now."

"I know...but the more I work you, the harder you're going to cum. It's gonna feel amazing."

"Rocky..."

He licked her again and then took her in his mouth, gently sucking and pressing his tongue harder against her.

"Rocky!"

"That's right mama. I love it when you call my name." Saying this he moved to the other breast and paid it the same attention.

She was starting to writhe now. He knew instinctively that she wasn't going to last much longer. He released her and then gently blew on it and smiled in satisfaction when it tightened. He kissed her again before leaving a hot trail of kisses in the valley between her breasts and worked his way down to her belly button and then when he got to her mound, he stopped. "Rocky!" She moaned. "Please...I need you."

"Not much longer. I'm just drawing out your pleasure a little bit more."

"Fuck...dammit. Don't tease me...I want you. Now!"

Rocky grinned before he moved back and caressed her legs and then moved them farther apart. That was when he got his first gaze in a while of her dripping heat. The smell of her arousal hit him and he licked his lips. (paragraph consolidation)

She smelled delicious.

He wanted to savor the moment and he gently rubbed his thumb against the outside of her slit. When she moaned again, he kissed it and then gently pried her lips apart and pushed two of his fingers inside. Aisha bucked her hips and he pulled out and pushed in again.

"Yess...right there...Rocky!"

He chuckled and then gently climbed off the bed and knelt on the floor. He looked at her spread out before him and grinned. "I'm going to make you cum, my beauty." He pulled his fingers out again and then tasted them.

"Do I taste good?"

"You have no idea...but I want more." Saying this he took her legs and dragged her closer to the end of the bed, draping both legs on either side of his shoulder. He parted her wet sopping lips and licked her slit...hard.

Aisha screamed. Rocky's tongue felt amazing and she thought she would explode when he pushed his tongue deeper into her. Her body was starting to shake as he feasted on her. He pulled back and she sagged against the bed.

He looked up at her and licked his lips. He loved the way she looked from this angle...he looked down at her pussy and sank his tongue into her again, sucking gently.

"Rocky...mmmm...Rocky!" She yelled.

He was deliriously thrilled at hearing his name shouted in such ecstasy. And he gripped her behind gently and pressed his mouth flush against her and licked her harder.

"Rocky...I can't...so...close!...I'm going to explode...please..."

"That's good baby. I'm going to bring you over the edge now. Don't hold back."

With that he licked and sucked relentlessly as she began writhing in bed and finally she screamed her pleasure and bucked her hips. The whole time Rocky kept at it, drinking her juices and licking her clean. Finally she stilled and quieted.

She panted hard and found she couldn't lift her head. "Rocky?"

He smiled and licked his lips. "Feel better?"

She could only nod and he grinned in satisfaction as he crawled up next to her. He pulled her closer then threw the thick flannel blanket over them both, kissing her neck and gently licking the spot where he'd marked her.

"That...so good."

He kissed her lips. "There's more where that came from. All we have to do is get through the wedding and..."

He trailed off as she grew still. He gently turned her over and saw that she had fallen asleep. He chuckled, and pulled her closer.

The amazing woman that lay with him didn't even know how much she'd affected him...that she had, in her innocence, blown his mind in more ways than one. She'd looked so effing hot when her primal instincts ruled her.

He couldn't wait to see her in action.

Just one more day to go...and then she was his...for good.

* * *

***lights up a digital cigar* so what did you guys think? Up next is the wedding chapter. It's just as special as the bonding chapter with a little more intensity. With this chapter out of the way, I'll be putting up my visual aids on the FB page for all the wedding details. **

**Catch ya on the flip side!**


	4. Whimsy's Garden

**Happy Valentines day to all of you who are celebrating. The rest of you, (myself included) be sure and enjoy some chocolate and hug your teddy bears. 'Mkay?**

**I got the idea for Tommy and Kim lighting the candles from my cousin's wedding last year. The mother's of the bride and groom did the same thing as part of the ceremony. I fell in love with the concept and just had to use it for this chapter.**

**I don't have much more to say other then to once again give credit to Mertmidnightangel for her editing skills! On my Facebook page, I'm posting visuals of the gown, and other details used to write this chapter. I'm also posting the two different music videos for the songs Aisha and Rocky used during the wedding processional. I hope you all enjoy and I'll see you guys at the bottom!**

* * *

**Whimsy's Garden**

**Dusk**

* * *

All was ready.

Rocky stood on the balcony overlooking the garden. This place, this Whimsy's Garden was just one of the four settings available in the venue that was Solomon's Vineyard. Not many people knew of this particular place. Majoree, the woman who had helped put together Tommy and Kim's wedding had recommended it for the intimate ceremony. The garden was not widely known to the citizens of Angel Grove, and that was how the couple liked it.

_Rocky parked the car in front of the large cottage and walked around to the other side to open the door for his bride. At first Aisha, being the mighty woman that she was, told him that he didn't need to do that for her and that she could get out of the car on her own. Rocky had countered that 'It was an honor to open the door for such a beautiful and strong woman.' These among other small and commonplace arguments had convinced Aisha that there was so much more to her soon to be husband then she originally thought._

_Rocky only smiled at her as he held out his hand for her and led her up the front steps to the Bennett's house. The Bennetts were an older couple in their early 70's. They were the sole owners of this place of beauty and they were here to speak with them about using their garden for their private and intimate wedding._

_Mrs. Bennet opened the door for them with a welcoming smile. "You are Rocky and Aisha?"_

_Rocky smiled back at her. "We are. Thank you for taking time to talk with us."_

"_You are most welcome. Won't you come in? My husband's in the living room."_

_Mr. Bennett sat in a comfortable looking high backed chair. His cane sat at his knee and he gave them both a skeptical look._

_Both men regarded each other for a moment more or two before the lady of the house broke the silence._

"_Please, have a seat."_

_Once both women had seated themselves, Rocky sat next to Aisha and smiled when she took his hand in hers._

"_Now then, Majoree told us that you would like to use our garden for your wedding?" Mrs. Bennett said, effectively breaking the ice._

_Aisha nodded. "Yes Ma'am. Rocky and I were hoping to hold our wedding in your garden. It's supposed to be a small and intimate gathering and none of the other venues seemed to fit our needs. We were told that you might be able to lend us the use of your facilities."_

_The older man studied them for a few more minutes. _"_Do you know why this place is so exclusive? Why no one's ever heard of this place?" he demanded._

_Rocky stroked his bride's hand with his thumb. He didn't like the tone the older man was using. Aisha looked back at him and then at the older man. Rocky looked at the older woman and instead of her looking frustrated or embarrassed. She was looking at them with interest._

_Odd._

_Aisha looked steadily at the older man. "We were told that you had some trouble with your last client. She was a bridezilla and caused a lot of damage. I can understand your hesitation to allow our wedding. We don't want to cause any kind of trouble for you. I avoided the other venues because I didn't want a huge lavish ceremony. We've been through a lot and just want to get married without any drama."_

_Mrs. Bennet was quiet as she looked the young couple over. She looked over at her husband._

"_Most girls spend their entire lives dreaming of a fairy tale wedding. I find it odd that you're not one of them."_

_Rocky kissed the top of Aisha's head. "She's nothing like the other girls. We just want to begin our lives. We just want to keep it simple, no stressing out. No complications. That's why we've chosen the simple route. Can you help us?"_

_At that moment, the proverbial light bulb went on in Mr. Bennett's head. He cocked his head and looked at them with new eyes. _"_Would you believe that my wife and I felt the same way after I got back from 'Nam? I spent all that time waiting for the day I could marry my soul mate?"_

_Aisha looked at Mr. Bennett in confusion._

"_Don't look so surprised. I'm an old soldier and I know a fellow fighter when I see one. I guess battling giant monsters in tight spandex really takes its toll."_

_Rocky's lips firmed into a tight line. "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_The older gentleman's gaze was unwavering. "If we're going to be working together to throw your garden wedding, then I suggest we keep things honest and open. I know that you must have your own secrecy policy and I'll make sure this conversation never leaves this room, but I know from looking at myself in the mirror every day what a soldier's face looks like. You're too young to have been at war for as long as your face says you have. The both of you have that same visage and women aren't allowed in combat...that makes you power rangers._

_Aisha and Rocky looked at each other. Then Rocky looked at his host. "We don't wear the mantel anymore, but we want to keep our identity a secret. Only a handful of civilians know what we are...were."_

_A moment of understanding passed between the men and Aisha exhaled as both men sat back in their chairs._

* * *

Now, the garden shined in the fading light of the day. The trees had been lit with millions of twinkling white lights. Sheer white ribbons had been wrapped around the branches and draped around the tree trunks. They now fluttered in the slight breeze as the last of the chairs was set up. In the front of the garden, was a beautiful weathered-looking gazebo. On either side of the entry, two bronze cherubs were nestled just under roof, as if they were holding up it up. The two front pillars were wrapped in the same white ribbons that were wrapped around the trees.

The hidden light in the apex of the roof turned on then. In moments, the guests would begin arriving.

Tommy came up behind him. "You ready for this?"

Rocky turned away from the view and looked at his best friend. "More than ready; I've been waiting for so long for this, ever since the night of the pact. The ceremony can't start soon enough."

Tommy chuckled as Adam walked in the door with the groom's boutonniere. He handed them over to rest of the party. He checked his own in the full length mirror and then looked up to Rocky. "I'm heading over the girls room."

Rocky's eyes were sparkling. "Tell her I love her."

Adam chuckled and hugged his best friend. "You can tell her that better than I can."

Rocky was grinning from ear to ear. "Okay...See you in a little bit."

It had been discovered after the tournament that no one had heard from Aisha's parents. After some digging, they'd been discovered in an African province and they'd had no memory of ever having a child. Aisha had been shocked and saddened. But eventually, she'd come to realize that it was a price of being a ranger. She still hung out with them from time to time, but when it came time to plan the wedding, Adam had been the only choice.

Once his best friend left, Tommy spoke up again. "Let's get this thing put on you."

Rocky and the others had been suited in mandarin style tuxedos and each sported red ascots in lieu of ties. The ascots were a lucky find because these in particular were colored in a rich red with gold swirls embroidered on them in very shiny thread.

The cummerbunds were the same style and they looked very good against the black shirts and jackets.

Rocky turned to Tommy. "You've gave Adam the ring, right?"

Tommy's face fell. "Crap, I forgot." When Rocky started to freak out, he chuckled. "Really Rocky? You think I'd forget something so important? Adam went with me when I picked both of them up. Kim's got your ring and Adam has Aisha's." At Rocky's murderous gaze, Tommy gave him a look. "Relax, man. It's your wedding day...er...night."

* * *

Adam knocked loudly on the door to the girl's dressing room. This, he'd been told, had at one time been a guest house on the grounds. But once their hosts had bought the manor, it'd become a place for the girls to shower, dress, and fix their hair. His smile got wider when Tanya opened the door. She smiled at him softly and then looked down at their slumbering child, nestled warmly in the baby sling. Adam grinned down at their son. (They'd already been approved to adopt the child; they were only waiting for the official adoption hearing.)

"He just got through with his bottle." Tanya said grinning down at him.

Adam smiled at his wife and kissed her forehead. "I'm here to pick up the bride. Is she nearly ready?"

"See for yourself."

Adam kissed his son's forehead and then walked over to the vanity were Kim was sliding a very elaborate and beautiful comb into the bride's hair and securing the veil. Aisha had been his best friend for a long time. As the girls went through the bridal list, making sure they had everything, Adam's thoughts began to drift, back to the long ago day when he'd first known that Rocky and Aisha would be together...

It had been the first day of 6th grade. Everything had been going fine until a bully set his sights on 'Ish. When Rocky confronted him a fight escalated and he, being the best friend, jumped into the fray and as a result, both had gotten detention.

And grounded.

Adam grinned realizing that the school fight had been a prelude to their ranger days. That had only been the first fight in the line of many future fights. And each time they had each other's backs. They covered for each other, and never once did they let the other down.

A feminine chuckle met his ears and he looked over his wife's shoulder to bride that was also best friend. In a few short minutes, he'd be giving her to his best friend's keeping.

Kimberly stepped back to look at her handiwork. "Let's see. Something old...that's the comb... She counted it off on her fingertips.

"Something new...yep, Check." Adam didn't have to see the blush to know what the 'something new' was.

"Something borrowed...that's the earrings. And something blue..." Kimberly looked around. "Ah, there it is." Adam looked away as Kimberly knelt before her friend and slid the white and blue floral garter up her friend's leg. "There now, all we need is a penny for her shoe."

That was when Grandma spoke up. She hurried forward and showed them a coppery penny. "I wore this in my shoe on my wedding day. I know it will bring you the same good luck that it brought me."

Aisha looked at her in confusion. "But I thought you jumped the broom at your wedding."

Grandma chuckled. "I did dear, but my dearest friend was an old fashioned white girl. She insisted on the traditions and I loved her so dearly I couldn't deny her. I saved it in my keepsake box. Your mother wore it in her shoe, and now it's your turn dear.

Aisha grinned as her grandma handed the penny over to Kimberly to put in her shoe. Kimberly stood up again and gave her a final glance.

Her dress screamed romance! For the wedding, Aisha had opted out of the traditional white dress and after some searching they'd found a soft red Edwardian style dress with an outer sheen of red fabric. Around the waist was the gold ribbon they'd added and the tiny bunch of yellow silk rose buds was tucked into it.

Aisha was grinning at him as he approached and offered his arm. "I'm here to escort you this fine evening."

His best friend laughed. "Is he swinging from the chandeliers yet?"

"Practically. He wanted me to give you all kinds of mushy notes. I told him that it would mean more coming from him...and I'm sure you guys will have lots of time for that later."

Aisha blushed and once again, Adam was reminded of that same day when Caitlin, the nurse's assistant was fixing them all up.

"_You seem to have gotten off easier than your friends. Though you seem to have the beginnings of a bruise on your cheek._

_Rocky was unapologetic. "He got in one good hit. I pounded him into the ground."_

_At that Caitlin looked up as she applied the ice pack to Adam's face. "I sure hope it was worth the cost."_

_Rocky looked at Aisha._

"_She is. Every bit of it."_

On hearing that, Adam knew for sure it was only a matter of time.

And now that day was here.

Adam gently kissed her cheek and then led her out to the garden gate following behind Tommy and Kimberly.

* * *

All the guests were seated, not that there were a lot of them. Tommy and Kim both gave her kisses as the opening measures of Secret Garden's _Sanctuary _began to play. The album had just been released earlier that year and Kimberly had discovered it while looking for mediation music.

Aisha had told Kimberly of her desire to walk down the aisle to something other than Pachebel or the wedding march. The music had brought tears to both of their eyes.

Just as the first minute mark had passed, the gates swung open and Tommy and Kimberly walked down first, hand in hand, both holding flickering candles in beautiful ivory candle holders. This was the first time (and would be the first time in ranger history as well) that this kind of precession had taken place.

The first two married rangers were walking ahead of the bridal party as if lighting the way to loving bliss for the soon to be married couple. Aisha felt more tears fill her eyes as she watched Kim, in her beautiful dress of pale pink covered with embellishments of red, slowly with measured steps walk up to the 'alter' and light the candle on her side of the table.

Rocky, from his place on in front of the aisle, swallowed the lump in his throat as Tommy briefly separated from Kim and lit the groom's candle. When it was lit he took Kim's hand again and helped her down from the step before the alter and over to where the bridal party would take its place.

He kissed his wife and then walked to his spot beside Rocky as the rest of the procession made its way down the aisle.

Adam looked at his best friend and took a deep breath. It was their turn.

With a steady pace, he led Aisha down the aisle to where her mate waited for her. Up ahead he saw Rocky had locked onto his bride and saw the wide grin stretch across his face. With each step, he could hear Aisha's breath quicken. He smiled knowing the feeling. Though he and Tanya had gone in front of a judge to get married, he could remember still having the same feeling of giddiness.

It still hadn't faded.

Finally he looked ahead to see Father Caleb waiting for them. He stood firmly before the priest and waited for the sacred words to be spoken.

"Who gives this woman?"

"Adam, her best friend."

The priest (who had been told of the circumstances prior) nodded in acceptance as Adam led the bride to Rocky and kissed her hand before placing it in Rocky's. Then he walked to the 'Best Man' spot next to Tommy and covertly brushed away the tear in his eye.

Rocky couldn't stop the smile as he held Aisha's hand once more.

He nearly jumped as the Priest began the opening statement of the marriage lines. He just couldn't keep his eyes off of Aisha, not even when the priest spoke the prompt for their marriage vows. He cleared his throat and spoke his lines that both he and Aisha had decided upon:

He looked deeply into the eyes of his love and spoke them:

"I, Rocky De Santos, in humble adoration and passionate love, offer up to you, Aisha Campbell, my heart and all that I am. I vow to you now, before God and all our friends and family, to be faithful only to you and to stand by your side against all opposition. From this moment on till my soul leaves the earth, I am wholly and completely yours."

Aisha grinned at him as she spoke her version of the vows.

"I, Aisha Campbell, in humble adoration and passionate love, offer up to you, Rocky De Santos, my heart and all I am. I vow to you now, before God and all our friends and family, to be faithful only to you and to stand by your side against all opposition. From this moment on till my soul leaves the earth, I am wholly and completely yours."

The priest nodded and then asked, "Have you got the rings?"

Adam nodded as he slipped Aisha's ring into Rocky's hand.

"With this ring, as a token of Love and affection, I thee wed." he grinned and slid it all the way onto his bride's hand.

Kimberly handed the ring over to Aisha and smiled at her, and then wiped away a tear. Aisha slipped the ring onto Rocky's hand and gazed into his eyes.

"With this ring, as a token of Love and affection, I thee wed." Then as her mate had done, she slipped the ring all the way on to his ring finger.

Then, with Rocky leading Aisha by the hand, they stepped onto the stage and both picked up their bride and groom candle and as one, lit the unity candle. With the sparkling white candle burning brightly, they stepped back down to the stand in front of the priest once more.

The words were coming. They both knew it...and they could hardly wait.

"You have all heard them speak their vows to each other, and seen the exchange of rings and the lighting of the unity candle. This couple has pledged themselves only to each other. So now, by the power vested in me by the state of California and the blessed Lord above us, I know pronounce you Man and Wife." He grinned at Rocky. "You may now kiss the bride."

Rocky couldn't hold it back any longer and he opened up his arms to Aisha who rushed into them. He held her tightly against him and kissed her most passionately. Aisha kissed him back just as ardently until the priest cleared his throat and they both pulled away from each other with bright blushes on their faces. They grinned apologetically to the priest who only shook his head in amusement before giving them the signal to turn and face their families.

"I present to you now for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Rocky De Santos. What God has united, let no man tear asunder. Aisha and Rocky, as you both take your first steps as man and wife, I offer this benediction:

"Go forth together with a daring and tender love,  
with courage and with hope.  
Go forth together with faith in our Creator,  
in yourselves,  
and in the world around you. Amen"

"Amen." They both repeated.

The moment those words were spoken, the ending song, 'Nocturne' began to play. After following the priest behind the 'alter' to sign the marriage certificates, they thanked the priest once more and walked swiftly down the aisle. Tommy only shook his head as he walked over to his wife and kissed her lips gently. They were the ones to lead the wedding party from the garden.

Rocky was kissing Aisha again, and Tommy knew then that they couldn't wait much longer. They'd fulfilled the requirement to wait for the formal wedding to be done. So he walked over to Rocky and cleared his throat.

When the couple broke apart, he handed over a manila envelope. "I know you guys are eager to get to the hotel, so I won't mince words. Everything you need is in here, including the flight information for the plane tomorrow afternoon. Enjoy Disney Land you guys."

Rocky grinned. "Thanks for setting it all up Tommy."

"Just have fun, you guys. And do try to enjoy some of the park if you get the chance."

Aisha laughed loudly and snorted, causing Rocky to laugh harder.

They both sobered up a little as Adam approached them. With a look at Tommy, he led both his friends a little ways off. They all looked between them and shared a group hug. No words were needed, as they once again parted. Adam personally ushered them into the stretch limo and closed the door for them.

As they newlyweds drove away, Tanya approached once again holding their son and wrapped an arm around her husband. She grinned as he kissed her softly. "Tyler's just fallen asleep."

He fingered his son's cheek and kissed the baby's forehead. "We're just waiting for Tommy to finish up with the Bennett's, and then we'll go home."

Trini walked up then with Kimberly, each holding one of the twins in their arms. Kimberly wouldn't ever say it out loud, but she just knew that it wouldn't be long before Aisha called them with news of her pregnancy... and they would be able to play in peace, without worry of menacing aliens putting them all in danger. She hoped. In fact, she'd take both of her kids getting detention for misbehavior over her having to...

Just then strong arms wrapped around her middle and she felt warm breath on her neck. "You know it will happen eventually, right? Before we know it, we'll have to be called to the Elementary school. Rocky's kids will be the instigator, and our twins will have jumped into the fight to back up their friends. And Tyler will be the one trying to stop the fight...just you wait."

"And our kids will be right there in the thick of it." Trini murmured beside them.

When they all turned to look at her, she blushed. "I said that out loud... didn't I?"

"Something you want to tell me?" Jason said coming up behind her.

Trini looked panicked. "I don't know anything for sure..."

The girls all looked at her. "It's okay Trini; we'll make a side trip on the way home," Jason said just loud enough to be heard by the small group around him.

Trini only nodded as Jason kissed her neck and carefully extracted a sleeping Terra from her arms, handing her to Tommy and then leading his girlfriend away. He paused a moment to let them know that they were all free to go home. The older couple had been paid and had told them that their hired crew would put everything away in the morning.

Kimberly yawned again and then sleepily followed her husband to the White SUV.

It had been a long day and the both of them needed their sleep. Well, most of them would need their sleep. She mentally wished her friends a happy honeymoon and then turned to hand her daughter to Tommy to be strapped in to the car seat.

Somewhere in the distance she heard an owl hooting and she smiled. Dulcea would have loved this beautiful night.

"Come on beautiful, it's time to go home. I can't wait to ravish you."

"Huh?"

Tommy chuckled. "I think some of the Ninjetti mojo rubbed off on me tonight. I'm feeling kind of..." He trailed off as he pressed himself against her.

Kimberly chuckled and turned in his arms. "Very well, my lord. Lead the way."

Tommy helped her into the car, giving her a chaste kiss. "As you wish, milady."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please be kind and give the review button some love! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out but I hope to have it up by tomorrow. *fingers crossed***


	5. Kiss Me Softly

**Gosh damn, I don't think I've ever written anything this hot before! LOL. Serving up a really big glass of Lemonade this time. **

**I'm gonna stress once more that this is a very adult chapter. It's got sweet moments all the way through, but please don't read if you can't handle the material within. **

**Once again, I want to thank my Beta Mertmidnightangel for her mad editing skills and for her help with the flow of this chapter! **

**With this chapter comes the close of the story. After this, only the Epilogue remains. I hope I've made the Rocky/Aisha wedding thing all you hoped it would be and that I did it most excellent justice. **

**This chapter is inspired by 'Kiss Me Softly' by Journey.**

**Enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom!**

* * *

**Later that night...**

Rocky slipped the key card in to the slot, waited for the beep and green light before opening the door. His body was torn in two...the primal part of him was quivering with excitement at finally being able to claim his mate now that there was nothing stopping either of them. The other part of him, the tamer part was worrying about whether or not he would be able to perform...and he was mentally going over all the information he'd gathered about...well, all the activities they'd be doing tonight.

When he opened the door, Aisha swept past him and sat on the big queen sized bed. Her girlie parts were tingling with expectation, and had been for a while now. And though she'd been subject to her overwhelming need to be 'claimed' by her mate, she was also worried about the pain. She'd heard that there wasn't that much pain once her seal had been broken, but how could she know for sure? Wasn't everyone different?

Rocky hung the 'do not disturb' card on the handle, shut the door, and locked it. Then he turned to his wife.

Damn, his wife...he was married. That thought lit up a big grin. Having set both suitcases by the door, he now knelt in front of Aisha and looked up into her eyes. She was watching at him expectantly.

"How...what are we supposed to do now?"

Rocky smiled and kissed her lips. "We have all night. We're going to take this at our own pace."

Aisha smiled at him and then stood. "This gown's amazing, but I'm ready to take it off now."

Rocky groaned at her choice of words, but he took a deep breath to steady himself and stepped up behind her and gently slid the zipper down. He smiled as it pooled at her feet. Then his eyes zeroed in on the bridal lingerie.

She wore a thick white corset that laced down the back that was edged with lace. His eyes traveled down her back and the lacy white boy shorts she wore underneath...he took a deep breath as his eyes fell to the blue-white floral garter.

"Damn." he breathed softly.

"It's not too much, is it?" Aisha said softly. "I told her it was too much, but..." She trailed off as Rocky pressed his lips to hers in a deep kiss. She closed her eyes and melted into the kiss, her heart picking up speed at the way he was kissing her. He was untamed and his passion ran wild with the thrill of what he was about to do.

When they came up for air, Rocky pecked her lips again before resting his forehead against hers. "No, it's not too much. You look." he trailed off and licked his lips.

"Good enough to eat?" Aisha said in a soft voice looking at the floor.

Rocky took another deep breath. "We should shower...it will help us relax."

Aisha nodded and began to unlatch the front closure, but Rocky stopped her. "No, please. I want to do this."

Aisha's hands dropped to her sides.

Rocky's eyes had darkened considerably as he looked into her eyes again. "I want to worship my goddess."

Aisha held back the moan as he worked the closures. When her breasts were uncovered, he couldn't stop himself from latching on to one and gently kissing it. She rubbed her legs together suddenly, noticing her soaked underwear.

Rocky noticed too, but he forced himself to stay on track and he left one breast to pay homage to her other one.

Aisha groaned softly as her body woke up and began tingling. She was speechless as he kissed the valley between her swells and began to kiss her stomach with an open mouth. He reached her navel and licked it, causing Aisha to jump a bit.

Rocky looked up at her again and smiled. "These walls are soundproof. Talk to me...tell me how good this is for you."

Aisha shook her head. "I don't think I can. You...dammit...I can't even think."

Rocky grinned up at her and gently grabbed the sides of her underwear, sliding them down her hip to pool around her feet. He stopped to kiss her mound and smirked when he heard his girl moan again, sounding so very needy. He kissed her again and then traveled down to her thighs and stopped at the garter. He looked up again and then back at the garter.

Aisha watched with hungry eyes as he gently bit the garter with his teeth and dragged it down her leg. When she lifted her leg, Rocky kissed her knee and then settled it on the ground by the dress.

He looked up at the apex of her thighs and then stood up.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" her voice had gotten softer.

Rocky shook his head. "I'm barely holding on to my control and I need to make sure that I don't go to fast. If I take those off, we'll never make it to the shower."

"Ok."

Rocky kissed her again as he stood to his feet. "Go ahead and get it started. I'm gonna get out of this monkey suit."

He watched her walk away and took a deep breath. He was so turned on that he could barely function and he wasn't ready to take her just yet. Her comfort mattered more to him then his own release. He hastily stripped down to nothing and took a moment to pick up the beautiful gown and hang it in the closet. He knew Kim would be pissed if he got it wrinkled.

After putting his own clothes away, he took out a big fluffy yellow towel and took another deep breath as he opened up the bathroom and stepped in. He purposefully didn't look at the shower as he laid the towel on the sink and put her earrings and necklace out of the way. He was stalling, trying so hard to get himself in the right frame of mind so that Aisha didn't suddenly find herself pressed against the wall with...

Rocky shook himself.

Aisha was all that mattered.

He took another deep breath as he pulled the shower curtain aside.

The suite they were staying in was a high end luxury suite that boasted an excellent bathroom. And the brochures weren't lying; this thing was massive. It was the size of a walk in closet and had a very sturdy looking bench. There were shower heads on both sides of them and a shower on the ceiling above.

Rocky's eyes zeroed in on Aisha again and smiled when he saw that she was still wearing the boy shorts. She stood out of the way of the water. Her eyes were closed and when he stepped in she jumped and looked his way.

She watched him as he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her. She reveled at the feeling of skin on skin. Though this wasn't the first time that he'd seen her like this, this was the first time that they had this kind of contact. He ran his hands up and down her back as she held onto him. She loved his touch. Her body craved it too, especially in her most secret place. He stood back then as if he'd known instinctively what she needed and where. He kissed her again and trailed his hand down between her breasts, down her stomach and finally, he cupped her private area.

"Yesss..." Aisha moaned.

Rocky chuckled and then pressed a single finger into her heat to check her. She was more than ready for him. "Mama Bear, I can't wait any longer." Saying this he helped her sit down on the bench and kissed her again before reaching up and taking a luxury bath pillow and put it behind Aisha's head. "Can't have you banging your head against the wall." When she was resting her head against the pillow, he focused on her as he gently spread her legs out to the sides and this time, resting her legs on either shoulder, pried her folds apart and plunged his tongue into her depths.

Though she was no stranger to his feasting, at least this kind of feasting, she still bucked at the first pass of his tongue. Rocky was in perfect sync with his beauty. And when she bucked he was prepared for it and moved with her. But he was relentless as he applied more pressure to her delicate center.

With each passing minute Aisha was getting louder and louder. She was shaking against him as he brought her closer and closer to the edge. He paused for a moment and drew back just a few inches and looked up at her through his lashes. She was so beautiful from this angle.

"Don't stop! I need to..." She trailed off still blushing. He chuckled again and drove his tongue straight in and licked her delicate bud hard. That was all it took as she came, hard. He continued for a few more seconds and then he put her legs down and looked her over. She wasn't anywhere as intense as she had been before and that was a good thing. Cause he was about to finally claim her in every possible way.

"You okay?" he asked with a smile as she panted softly.

"I feel really good...relaxed."

"Good, that's exactly how I need you to be. Come on, let's go to bed. It'll be more comfortable with you lying down."

Aisha could only nod as he turned off the water and opened the curtain. He stepped out only for a moment then stepped back in with a very fluffy towel and wrapped it around her.

When they were both back in the bedroom, he gently took her towel and hurried to dry himself off. Once he was done, he tossed it onto the bed. He looked up at his wife and once again lost his heart to her, her eyes darkening as he once again smelled her essence. Damn, she was intoxicating. He licked her lips and then took her in his arms, pressing himself against her as she kissed his neck.

"I love you so much, 'Ish. Please, stop me if I hurt you. I promise to take you as gently as I can."

"I couldn't stop you if I wanted too. I need this like I need air. I've waited too long for this. Give me everything."

He kissed her deeply again and gently lowered her onto the bed. He tried to avoid looking at her as he climbed on the bed and leaned over her to adjust some pillows behind her head. Her comfort was on the top of his list. This next part would not be pleasant for his mate.

He really hoped he didn't hurt her too much.

When she was settled on the bed he kissed her heatedly, feeling the last of his patience leave all at once. She was right and he could no longer hold back. He was so alive now, all of him was. He deepened the kiss and felt her respond to him as she opened up for him, his insides tightening at the invitation. Their tongues wrestled for a few more minutes.

He loved the way she welcomed him in. The way she responded to his amorous attention blew his mind. He broke the lip lock then placed several more open mouth kisses on her neck and collar bone. Rocky did his best to not miss an inch of skin, especially when he got to her breasts. He just couldn't resist latching onto them, taking them into his mouth one at a time and playing with them until he felt her thread her hands into his hair. He chuckled when she pressed his head closer to her chest.

"Rocky!"

He grinned, pausing his ministrations, and stole a look up at her. Her gorgeous brown eyes were watching him as she licked her lips. That look sent lighting down to his groin and he let go of her pebbled peaks. He lifted up and kissed her lips once more, The ape within all but growling with pride. He kissed her for several minutes before he felt Aisha rub her legs together.

Rocky," she breathed. "Take me. I want to feel you inside me. Don't make me wait any longer."

He kissed her heatedly once more and nodded. "I need you to stay relaxed as much as possible, okay?"

"Okay." She whispered.

He kissed her one more time and then moved down to the apex of her thighs and gently moved them apart and then pressed a finger inside and saw that she was more than ready for him. He took his hardened shaft in his hands and teased her entrance with it, pushing just inside as he looked up to see her eyes watching him. He pulled out and pushed it in again, now feeling the barrier against him. He leaned over her and pressed hard against her hymen, feeling it break apart as Aisha gasped and froze up.

She took a deep breath then and tried her best to relax herself again. Rocky grinned. "I'm through Aisha. That's the worst you'll feel tonight. I'm gonna make you forget the pain now."

She could only nod as he pushed forward again, holding her eyes with his as he very carefully inched himself in further and further until he was all the way in and flush with her pubic bone. Then he leaned forward and kissed her again, taking her hands in his as he pulled out again and then pushed himself in, going very slowly so she could get accustomed to him. He did this several more times and then smiled when Aisha lifted her hips up, meeting him with the next thrust.

He took that as a positive sign and kissed her again as he picked up the pace. Aisha was giving it to him as good as he was giving her.

"'Ish, don't stay quiet. I want to hear you, tell me how good this is for you."

Her answering moan and gasp told him everything and he picked up the pace a little faster as her moans got louder. Up till now, he was trying very hard to be the gentleman but with each moan, he felt the gentleman fall away and the mate in him take his place.

"Fuck! You're so tight 'ish...and hot. You feel incredible! This is way more amazing then I thought it could be!"

All Aisha could do was moan and shake. She could feel herself teetering on the edge when she started thrusting her hips in time with his, but now it was right there. "Ummm...damn...right there." She cried out and Rocky took that as his cue.

"Keep going Mama Bear. I can feel you...I want you to come now." Saying this, he reached between them and played with her sensitive bud, making Aisha gasp loudly and moan again. Rocky kissed her once more and then sped up, pounding relentlessly into her again and again until she let go, shouting his name as she came hard, trembling around him.

The feel of her walls collapsing around him drove him over the same edge as he exploded within her, shooting his seed into her in hot spurts. As one they clung to each other, riding out their orgasms together.

Several minutes they lay there, wrapped around each other, neither saying a word. Both were breathing heavily as both basked within their new intimacy.

Aisha felt incredible, the brief pain she experienced already forgotten, and though she had a feeling she'd feel it the next morning, the pleasure she was basking in was more amazing then her sultriest fantasies, and well worth it. She felt so full and adored; she never thought it could be _that_ good.

Rocky gently pulled himself out, and rubbed her entrance gently, kissing her again. "I forgot something in the bathroom," he whispered softly in her ear.

Aisha hated losing his warmth and wanted to protest him leaving her side at all, but she said nothing. She laid there for a moment and then heard the bathroom faucet running. She turned her head, watching as he returned with a steaming washcloth in his hand.

He climbed on the bed again and opened her legs as he carefully applied it to her nether lips. He looked up at her as he gently pried them open again for several minutes, gently sponging the blood away.

"I made a vow to care for you." he said with a smile.

With this done, he quickly returned the cloth to the bathroom before crawling back in bed with his mate and wrapped himself around her again.

"How's your arm?" Aisha asked him. "That cut didn't look pleasant."

Rocky laughed softly. "It's not as painful as it looks. Tommy, Adam, and I researched it. The cut's not even half an inch deep. It barely even bled and Adam made sure the knife was thoroughly sanitized as well as the spot that Tommy cut. Everything was done very carefully and it's already healed up. In fact, I'm thinking about getting a tattoo over it when we get to Florida... He trailed off as Aisha kissed the spot again.

"What would you get?"

Rocky kissed her softly. "I dunno. I think I'll just let you pick it out. You own me now."

Aisha grinned and kissed him softly. "That's right I do...but you also own me too. Maybe I'll get one too, your choice." She paused "If we ever leave our room, that is."

"It's all about balance Baby. We've got a whole week down there."

Aisha yawned then. "I can't wait."

Rocky yawned too as Aisha laid her head on his chest and slowly fell asleep.

He yawned again, and followed her into the world of sleep.

* * *

***lights up another digital cigar* So, how many of you are still around? LOL. Up next is the epilogue. Please leave reviews!**


	6. Epilogue- Won't Let Go

**So here it is at last. I hope you all enjoy the epilogue. I wasn't sure how to end this little V-Day fic, so it took me a bit longer. **

**This chapter was inspired by Rascal Flat's 'Won't Let Go'. **

**Once again, I don't own Power Rangers, they are the property of Saban Brands. The only things I own are the plot and the OC's**

**Special thanks to Mertmidnightangel for once again, using her amazing red pen to clean up my errors. **

**See you all at the bottom!**

* * *

**May 2008**

It was a nice cool morning. There were about 20 other vehicles besides the red Ford 4x4 in the parking lot of Angel Grove Elementary. It was about 10:00 in the morning and the kids were all hunched over in the bed of the truck eating their breakfast.

"Hey, there's Uncle Adam!" Rocky and Aisha's son Stryder exclaimed from his spot on the wheel well. He had mocha skin with dark brown eyes and shaggy black hair. He had just turned 12 the month before and the beginnings of a teenager's attitude were starting to show.

Rocky looked up from his breakfast croissant as Adam's black SUV pulled up next to him. He took a big swallow of his soda and then put the wrapper in the plastic bag they'd brought with them.

He and Aisha had been pleasantly surprised when they found out they were expecting. They'd only been back from their honeymoon for a month before Aisha had told him the news. Of course there had been some nervous moments, but just like at the wedding, Tommy and Kim were there to help them out.

_It had been a long 9 months and they had spent the whole time debating on names. Once they found out they'd be having a son, they'd started pouring over the baby names book, but nothing sounded right._

_Then one night, while watching one of their Lord Of The Rings DVDs, Rocky, in a playful mood, said, "We could always call him Strider...the ranger from the north." He'd turn to look at her, and found that Aisha was pondering it thoughtfully. _"_I was kidding 'Ish."_

_Aisha had smiled down at her swollen belly and grinned. "How do you like the name Strider?" The baby had kicked immediately against her hand and that had settled it._

_The nurse had given them a strange look when they'd told her the baby's name. But the OBGYN had laughed softly. "That's a very unique name. I'm guessing that you're big fans of the movie?"_

_Rocky watched as Aisha nursed their son and grinned. "Yeah, you could say that. It's a very strong name. And our son's gonna be just as strong."_

And their son had made them both very proud when he lived up to the name. When he was older and had found out what his name meant, he suddenly took to it with gusto, growing his hair out and wearing a lot more black. They'd hardly been surprised when a year later, he'd asked for sword fighting lessons. Thankfully, they hadn't had to look very far. Master Koda (whose daughters took a self defense class) had been a fight master for many years and was part of a Renaissance Troupe. He'd been thrilled to have an apprentice as his daughters had yet to show any real interest. That had been two years ago now and he was flourishing.

Rocky's trip down Memory Lane was interrupted by the low whine of a mini motor as Adam operated the wheelchair lift on the side of the modified vehicle. Adam and Tanya had been very worried when their son reached his first birthday and had yet to even attempt standing up on his own. That's not to say that they'd hadn't tried to coax it out of him by holding his hands when he was standing on his legs, but the moment they had let go, Tyler fell down. Finally, Adam and Tanya took him to a pediatrician friend to be examined.

After an x-ray and a CAT scan, it had been determined that, given the obvious drug habits of his birth mother, the muscles in his legs had never fully developed. They'd carried him around as long as they could, but then, around his 5th year of life, they'd broken down and bought him a wheelchair.

That was the first of many changes for the Park family.

They'd had to sell their house and live at the Oliver cabin where Tommy and Kim had first started out, and then they ended up having to buy a lot and build on it to make it fit their family. They now lived in a one story condo-style house with a very open floor plan.

That had been only the first change that had been made. Now, almost 7 years later, their children, all of them, were going on class trip to a sleep away camp for a week.

Aisha was fit to be tied at first. That little revelation had opened up old wounds, bringing up that incident so many years before to the forefront of her mind. That had led to their first obstacle in many years. Rocky had tried to make love to his wife to help her release her tension, but in the middle of it, she'd had a flashback. It had been very frustrating for both of them. After a week of Aisha avoiding his attempts to coax her back into their bed, he'd had enough.

It all came to a head soon after.

_Aisha had been folding clothes in their bedroom when Rocky had come into the room, shut the door, and locked it. Just before that, he'd called Adam and asked him to watch Stryder. A sleepover had been arranged at the Park's house much to both boy's delight._

_They were alone now._

_Aisha looked up at him as she put the last of the folded t-shirts in the basket. She looked nervous as he approached, though she tried to cover it up with a smile. "Hey Ape-boy. What's up?"_

_Rocky took a deep breath. His wife looked so sexy right now. "I want us to drop everything and talk." When Aisha tried to avoid looking at him, he gently lifted her chin so that their eyes met. "Ish, we've gone more than a week now without any intimacy. It's been hell for both us. I know you're just as hungry for me as I am for you. Adam and I took down that bastard all those years ago, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let him haunt our bedroom now."_

_Aisha looked at Rocky as tears started to trickle down her cheeks, Rocky wiping them away with the pad of his thumb, said, "I know the flashbacks scared you, but he's long gone and I'm never ever gonna leave you. I made that vow to be yours beyond my soul leaving the earth and I meant every word of it, Aisha De Santos."._

_She'd sobbed brokenly in his arms then, and he held her for many minutes and let her cry everything out. When she'd fallen silent, he lifted her lips to his and kissed her breathless, pouring everything he had in him, once again murdering every memory of that bastard._

_He'd made love to her very tenderly, slowly. And after she'd climaxed, something primal in her snapped and she'd all but devoured him._

He was very glad that the house was empty that day, because neither of them came out till dinnertime. Aisha's plans for making a chicken fried steak dinner had gone down the drain, and they'd only had left over pizza to eat. Rocky looked over at his wife who was sitting on the edge of the tailgate talking with Tanya.

They were all here now; Jason and Trini's twins Lily and Rose were just finishing up their breakfast. Terra and TJ were just starting to pick up the remnants of their own mini feast just as the two buses pulled into the parking lot.

That had been another battle in itself. The principal had shot down his request again and again to include a short bus so that Tyler could ride with his friends, saying that it would be a waste of the schools funds to spend money on an extra bus 'just for one student'. Adam had been relentless, saying that it was also so that the kids wouldn't be so quick to single out the 'cripple' boy like they had the year before. But the principal had refused. So Adam and the rest of them had pooled their money to rent a wheel-chair bus and found a bus driver that was looking to make some extra money. Thankfully, the principal had shut up after that.

Rocky scooted forward to sit next to Aisha as she talked to their son.

"Stryder, do you have the necklace your Uncle Billy gave you?"

"Mom!" Stryder protested, stuffing both of his hands into the little pouch on the front of his black hoodie. "It's not a necklace, it's a pendant! Necklaces are for girls!"

Rocky bit his lip trying to hide the smirk. The 'pendant' was a device much like their communicators in that pushing the button would link him to his dad immediately in case something bad should happen. Billy had constructed it just last week. That pendant, which looked like a dragon grasping a marble, was what had helped change Aisha's mind into letting her son go to camp with the others...that and extracting a serious oath that he would never ever take it off, not even to shower.

"Sorry, sorry, the pendant. Don't forget your promise...if I find out you took it off..." It was time to step in. "'Ish, he won't take it off, and the other kids have theirs on too. Nothing will happen to him that we won't know about. Right, son?"

Stryder looked relieved. "No dad, I won't take it off. I'll swim in it, sleep in it and even shower in it. Can I go now?"

Rocky looked up seeing that Tyler was already being lifted on to the bus by the ramp. The other ranger kids, except for TJ who was making his way over to them again, were already climbing onto the bus, trailing their colorful duffle bags behind them.

TJ was standing in front of them now, waiting respectfully for the conversation to end.

"Yeah, son, go have fun. Be safe and stick with your friends! "

Stryder turned to walk away but then turned back and kissed his mom's cheek and her swollen stomach, where his baby brother was already into his 6th month. "Bye, baby brother! I'll be back in a week!"

After fist bumping with his dad, Stryder and TJ walked over to the bus and climbed on. Two minutes later, it followed the bigger bus out of the parking lot.

Aisha sighed heavily when the buses were gone. Rocky was quick to fold her into his arms and kiss her again. "It's okay 'Ish. We've done everything we can to ensure their safety. Miss Toff assured us over and over that all of the employees and volunteers underwent background checks, drug screening and even psychiatric evaluations. They'll be fine."

His wife sighed against him and nodded. "Yeah, I know. Let's just get out of here. We've got a busy day ahead of us."

Rocky kissed her again as Zack walked up to them with his daughter Kiara holding onto him. She was spunky little 5 year old and had taken after him in many ways, dance high among them. Thankfully, her mom's bitch attitude wasn't part of the picture. The birth mom had been pissed that Zack had knocked her up, potentially destroying her hourglass figure. She'd been ready to go abort the baby herself, but Zack had acted quickly, knowing that his friends would back him up. The twit had been a first class drama queen and by the time his daughter was born all the girls had been ready to kick her ass. Lucky for her, she was gone not long after.

Zack had been heartbroken when the girl he thought he loved showed her true colors. But the sweet innocent angel soon filled his heart with so much joy that his pain was soon forgotten. Today was her first day in the kids class at Angel Grove Dojo. Though she'd been learning tumbling and beginning katas since she was three, this was her first official lesson and her sweet chocolate eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Daddy, can we go yet!" She said around the straw in her juice box.

Zack grinned and looked at his watch. "Yep, it's about time to head over. Kat and that new teacher should be opening up for business pretty soon. What was her name again?"

"Skylar. Her parents were hippies, but she's a fantastic dancer and right up your alley," Kimberly said, hiding her smile in her baby's hair.

"Wait, hold on. Don't tell me you hired her just to-"

Tommy chuckled. "No, I'd never let my wife do that. She's just there to teach the toddlers tumbling and to help out in the office. The fact that she's a retired dancer is pure coincidence."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Zack knew what was happening. The girls were playing cupid with him, the only unmarried ranger. But he'd never cancel the lessons now. He was loyal to a fault, and his daughter was so excited to start her classes.

"Skylar's a pretty name!" Kiara said, having finished her juice. "Let's go already!"

Zack rolled his eyes and then headed back to his blue corvette while Aisha grinned at Kimberly in a conspiratorial manner. Zack didn't stand a chance!

**The End**


End file.
